Doktor Who (serial)
thumb|302px Doktor Who (tytuł oryg. Doctor Who) – popularny brytyjski serial science fiction, produkowany przez BBC, nadawany od 1963 roku. W 1989 przerwano emisję serialu, w 1996 powstał film telewizyjny. Serię wznowiono w 2005 roku. Doktor Who widnieje w Księdze Rekordów Guinnessa jako najdłuższy serial science fiction na świecie (prześcignął serialową wersję Star Treka liczącą 726 odcinków) i na stałe wpisał się do kultury brytyjskiej. Serial Historia opowiada o tajemniczym, ekscentrycznym osobniku, przedstawiającym się po prostu jako "Doktor". Podróżuje on w czasie i przestrzeni za pomocą statku kosmicznego o nazwie TARDIS, który wygląda jak niebieska budka policyjna. Charakterystyczne dla serialu jest tworzenie pomysłowych i niskobudżetowych efektów specjalnych, zwłaszcza na początku, działających raczej dzięki wyobraźni widzów, a także nowatorskie wykorzystanie elektronicznej muzyki wyprodukowanej przez BBC Radiophonic Workshop. Serial zyskał miano kultowego i wywarł wpływ na przyszłe angielskie produkcje telewizyjne, wiele z nich do dziś nawiązuje do serii Doktora. 'Doktor Who' zdobył uznanie krytyków i widzów jako jeden z najlepszych brytyjskich programów telewizyjnych, a w 2006 r. otrzymał od Brytyjskiej Akademii Sztuk Filmowych i Telewizyjnych nagrodę w kategorii Najlepszy Serial. W Polsce widzowie mogli po raz pierwszy zobaczyć Doktora Who w 1979 r., kiedy TVP pokazała dwa niekanoniczne filmy kinowe o jego przygodach: Dr Who wśród Daleków (sobota, 6 X 1979, 16.30, PR I, Studio-2) oraz Inwazja Daleków na Ziemię (środa, 26 XII 1979, 15.20, PR II, Świąteczny Blok Filmowy). Na początku lat 90. XX w. jedna z prywatnych stacji telewizyjnych wyemitowała kilkanaście odcinków z Tomem Bakerem w roli czwartej inkarnacji Doktora. W 1997 r. TVP1 pokazała film telewizyny BBC Doktor Who z 1996 r. 1 października 2006 w niedzielę o 15:05 na TVP1 wyemitowano Rose, czym rozpoczęto emisję pierwszej serii z 2005 roku. Po czterech odcinkach przesunięto ją jednak na 11:10 w sobotę, a w styczniu, po pokazaniu dwóch pierwszych odcinków drugiej serii (6 i 13 stycznia), nagle przerwano emisję. Wznowiono ją w późniejszym czasie, jednak ani trzecia seria, ani poprzedzający ją odcinek specjalny nie ukazały się już na tym programie. Pierwsze odcinki Pierwszy odcinek Doktora Who nadano w Wielkiej Brytanii, na kanale BBC1 23 listopada 1963. Seria, według planów, była przygotowana na rok, emitowano jeden 25-minutowy odcinek tygodniowo. Każdy odcinek był częścią jednego epizodu, który tworzyło zwykle od czterech do sześciu części we wczesnych latach i trzy do czterech później. Trzy wyjątki z 23 sezonu to The Daleks' Master Plan, złożony z 12 odcinków (plus poprzedzający go Mission to the Unknown), 10-częściowy The War Games i The Trial of a Time Lord trwający przez 14 odcinków (zawierał cztery historie często odsyłające do osobnych tytułów i nadające im kolejność). Czasami kilka epizodów było luźno łączonych jedną dłuższą historią, taką jak motyw poszukiwań Klucza Czasu (16 sezon). Nowością było to, że począwszy od The Gunfighters (1966) każdy odcinek miał własny numer i tytuł, nawet jeśli był tylko częścią całości. Problem: 'Jak można by nazwać poprzedni odcinek?' był częstym tematem dyskusji fanów serialu. Główną osobą odpowiedzialną za rozwój serialu był Sydney Newman. Współpracował z Donaldem Wilsonem, scenarzystą C. E. Webberem, scenarzystą Anthonym Coburnem i redaktorem Davidem Whitakerem. Newman często inwestował w pierwsze, pojedyncze odcinki serii. Tytułowy temat muzyczny serii został skomponowany przez Rona Grainera i nagrany przez Delię Derbyshire z BBC Radiophonic Workshop. Produkcję podzielono na dwadzieścia sześć serii, emitowanych w BBC One. Pierwotnie serial miał być adresowany do dzieci i do dorosłych. Serial z założenia miał pełnić funkcje wychowawcze i być telewizyjną pozycją do wspólnego rodzinnego oglądania we wczesne sobotnie wieczory. Początkowo więc miał edukować młodszych widzów – podział epizodów sprzyjał zapamiętywaniu, a fantastyczne podróże w czasie i przestrzeni uczyły o historii i rozwijały naukową wyobraźnię. Wkrótce jednak science fiction zdominowało serial, a motywy historyczne, które nie były zbyt popularne, zostały zarzucone po The Highlanders (1967). Kiedy w późniejszym czasie program podejmował tematykę historyczną, była ona przeważnie nawiązaniem do opowieści science fiction, z wyjątkiem odcinka Black Orchid. Pod koniec nadawania serii oglądalność wyraźnie malała, więc w 1989 producent BBC One, Jonathan Powell, zadecydował o zawieszeniu produkcji, zamierzano na stałe zakończyć Doktora Who. Pojawiały się jednak liczne głosy sprzeciwu (Sophie Aldred, jako gwiazda serii nagrała dokument Doctor Who: More Than 30 Years in the TARDIS (Ponad 30 lat w TARDIS)), a sama BBC trzymała serię "w poczekalni" i upierała się, żeby ją wznowić. Gdy brytyjska produkcja została przerwana, BBC miała nadzieję na znalezienie niezależnego producenta, który zająłby się kontynuacją Doktora. Wreszcie Philip Segal, pracujący dla Columbia Pictures w Stanach Zjednoczonych zgłosił się do BBC, zainteresowany projektem. Film telewizyjny Doktor Who wyemitowała stacja Fox Network w 1996 r., jako program stworzony wspólnie przez Fox, Universal Pictures, BBC i BBC Worldwide. Mimo że film odniósł sukces w Wielkiej Brytanii (obejrzało go 9,1 miliona widzów), nie wzbudził zainteresowania w Ameryce, w związku z czym zapowiadany serial który miał być bezpośrednią kontynuacją filmu nie pojawił się. Upoważnione media dostarczały nowych historii nawiązujących do Doktora Who - książki, kasety audio, inne programy na ten temat, ale jako program telewizyjny Doktor Who wrócił dopiero w 2005 roku. We wrześniu BBC ogłosiła rozpoczęcie prac nad nową serią. Produkcją zajęli się Julie Gardner i Russell T. Davies. Nową serię rozpoczyna odcinek pt. Rose i począwszy od tej serii Doktor zaczął pojawiać się w wielu innych krajach, w tym w Polsce. Później BBC nagrała cztery następne serie i cztery bożonarodzeniowe odcinki specjalne, z czego w Polsce w publicznej telewizji nadano tylko dwa z nich, 6 stycznia 2006 r. i 25 grudnia 2008 r. Do roku 2009 BBC wypuszczało nowe serie co roku na początku kwietnia, jednak w przypadku serii piątej plany zostały zmienione i ukazała się ona dopiero 2010 r. Zamiast niej na pocieszenie pojawiły się cztery odcinki specjalne emitowane od końca 2008 do początku 2010 roku. Popularność serialu Doktor Who szybko stał się postacią znaną w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, przedmiotem niezliczonych żartów i nawiązań, nadmieniano o nim w gazetach i innych mediach. Fantastyczno-przygodowa seria o samotnym Władcy Czasu była fenomenem niepodobnym do żadnego innego brytyjskiego programu telewizyjnego. Oficjalnie liczba fanów nigdy nie została ustalona, jednak serial ma wielbicieli w całej Europie. Niektórzy twierdzą, że Doktor Who osiągnął status kultowego serialu. Wielu sławnych aktorów prosiło o ofertę zagrania gościnnej roli w epizodach. Jednocześnie z popularnością pojawiły się kontrowersje na temat tego, czy serial nadal może być adresowany do dzieci. W 1970 roku Mary Whitehouse wniosła do BBC skargę na serial – według niej zawierał on zbyt wiele drastycznych treści. Jej akcja przysporzyła programowi jeszcze więcej popularności i to zwłaszcza wśród dzieci. John Nathan-Turner, który miał nagrać serię na 1980 rok, wręcz cieszył się z nagłośnienia sprawy przez Whitehouse, ponieważ wkrótce po tym zaobserwowano zdecydowany wzrost oglądalności i wpływów z serialu. W latach 70. Radio Times (radiowy magazyn BBC) ogłosił, że matki skarżą się, że ich dzieci boją się tematu muzycznego 'Doktora Who'. Radio Times przeprosiło w imieniu producentów, ale nie zamierzało zmieniać muzyki. Więcej zażaleń dotyczyło oczywiście nie muzyki, ale "nieodpowiednich" treści. Podczas drugiego sezonu Jon Pertwee zarzucił Doktorowi, że w odcinku Terror of the Autons (1971) wizerunki morderczych plastikowych laleczek, żonkili zabijających niepodejrzewające niczego ofiary i bezosobowych androidów-policjantów skutecznie przerażały dzieci. Inne zarzuty w tej dekadzie dotyczyły motywu utonięcia Kanclerza Gotha w The Deadly Assassin (1976) oraz domniemanego zniesławienia obywateli Chin w The Talons of Weng-Chiang (1977). Według badań zachowania widowni BBC, przeprowadzonych w 1972, że określenie "występów, które mogą spowodować fizyczny lub psychiczny uraz, ból lub śmierć osób, zwierząt lub zniszczenie własności, specjalnie lub przypadkowo", pasuje najbardziej do Doktora Who, który w ten sposób okazał się najniebezpieczniejszym ze wszystkich produkowanych wtedy programów. Raport mówił, że 3% badanych uważało serial za "bardzo nieodpowiedni" do wspólnego rodzinnego oglądania. Philip Howard, dziennikarz The Times, tak skomentował wyniki tych badań: "Porównanie przemocy z Doktora Who, pański koń by się uśmiał z tego koszmaru, z bardziej realistyczną przemocą innych serii telewizyjnych, gdzie aktor wyglądający jak człowiek krwawi farbą wyglądającą jak krew, jest jak porównanie gry Monopol z rynkiem nieruchomości w Londynie: oba są wymyślone, ale jedno mamy brać na poważnie." Wizerunek TARDIS stał się w świadomości widzów motywem mocno związanym z programem, więc w 1996 BBC zaczęła ubiegać się o uczynienie niebieskiej budki policyjnej swoim znakiem towarowym, zaprojektowanym jako element kojarzony z Doktorem Who. W 1998 policja metropolitalna sprzeciwiła się temu i próbowała nie dopuścić, by ich "blue police box" przejęła BBC, jednakże w 2002 roku biuro patentowe przyznało rację BBC, uznając, że wizerunek budki policyjnej był już wtedy bardziej kojarzony z Doktorem Who, niż z policją. XXI wiek zaowocował odrodzeniem się serialu, stał się on główną częścią sobotniego programu telewizyjnego BBC One (czasami nazywają go Television Lord of Prime Time – Telewizyjnym Panem Czasu Antenowego). Jego budowa zmieniła się, dziś serie składają się z 13 odcinków 45-minutowych. Każda seria zawiera na ogół jeden lub dwa odcinki dwuczęściowe, czasem nawet trzyczęściowe. Oprócz tego w każde Święta Bożego Narodzenia emitowany jest odcinek specjalny, stanowiący łącznik pomiędzy seriami. Na wzór oryginalnej serii połówki epizodów i odcinki specjalne mają osobne tytuły. Zaginione odcinki W latach 1967-1978 wiele starych materiałów magazynowanych w BBC na taśmach wideo i w wideotekach było dla oszczędności niszczone albo ścierane. Taki los spotkał też wiele starych odcinków Doktora Who, głównie historie przygód dwóch pierwszych Doktorów (granych przez Williama Hartnella i Patricka Troughtona). Archiwa były uzupełniane seriami telewizji kolorowej (w pierwszej z nich Doktorem był Jon Pertwee). Później utracone odcinki próbowano odzyskiwać – niektóre ocalały więc w wersji czarno-białej, a niektóre jako kopie. W sumie w archiwach BBC brakuje 108 z 253 odcinków produkowanych przez pierwsze sześć lat. BBC odzyskało kilka odcinków pochodzących z archiwów krajów, które wcześniej zakupiły kopie do emisji, albo od osób, które kupowały je do różnych celów. Pierwsze kolorowe nagrania taśm wideo robione przez fanów też były przyjmowane, zarówno jako wyciągi filmowe z telewizji nagrane na taśmach o szerokości 8 mm i klipy – fragmenty, które były pokazywane na innych kanałach. Wersje radiowe straconych odcinków przetrwały dzięki słuchaczom, którzy nagrywali program na kasety. Dodatkowo ci, którzy robili zdjęcia, jak na przykład fotograf John Cura, który był zatrudniony w BBC do filmowego opisywania wielu najpopularniejszych programów w latach 50. i 60., przyczynili się do odzyskiwania Doktora Who. Ich zdjęć i nagrań używali fani do rekonstrukcji serialu. Te amatorskie kopie były tolerowane przez BBC, bo nie tworzono ich dla zysku i rozchodziły się jako niskiej jakości kopie VHS. Nie podejrzewano, że przyczynią się one do rozwoju serialu. Jednym z najlepiej zrekonstruowanych odcinków jest część czwarta ostatniego epizodu Williama Hartnella – The Tenth Planet (1966), którą kończy przemiana pierwszego Doktora w drugiego (granego przez Patricka Troughtona). W jednej ze zrekonstruowanych części (spośród innych, niektórych słabej jakości, 8-milimetrowych klipów) zamieszczono kilkusekundową scenę regeneracji filmu, dzięki czemu została ona pokazana w programie dla dzieci Blue Peter. Mając zgodę i uznanie BBC, ruszyły prace nad dalszym rekonstruowaniem odcinków – postanowiono odtworzyć zachowane materiały tyle, na ile to możliwe. Na początku lat 90. BBC udostępniło nagrania radiowe brakujących odcinków na kasetach i płytach kompaktowych, gdzie głosów użyczali aktorzy z dawnych serii. Oficjalne rekonstrukcje były też tworzone i udostępniane przez BBC na VHS, MP3, CD-ROM, a także jako filmy specjalne na DVD. Niedawno stacja, we współpracy ze studiem animacji Cosgrove Hall, zrekonstruowała pierwszy i czwarty odcinek The Invasion (1968), nadając mu formę animowaną – użyła do tego odzyskanych ścieżek dźwiękowych i różnych notatek, dotyczące scen w oryginalnych odcinkach1. Film udostępniono na DVD w listopadzie 2006 r. Mimo, że nie zapowiadano żadnych rekonstrukcji na początek 2007 roku, Cosgrove Hall wyraziła już zainteresowanie realizacją wersji animowanych innych brakujących odcinków Doktora Who w najbliższej przyszłości. Ciekawostką jest, że w kwietniu 2006 r. magazyn Blue Peter rzucił wyzwanie fanom serialu: za znalezienie materiałów z zaginionymi odcinkami nagrodą jest naturalnej wielkości model Daleka.